


[translation] 记忆的味道 Scent and Memory

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [41]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 2010s recall, 2012, Gen, M/M, Short, ep08
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 本文灵感来源于“普鲁斯特现象”（Proust Phenomenon），通过特定的气味唤起记忆的现象。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 1





	[translation] 记忆的味道 Scent and Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314706) by [poeta_n_sonhador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeta_n_sonhador/pseuds/poeta_n_sonhador). 



> 送给hieroglyphics。

辞职后，某次我去了那间酒吧，那里有种熟悉的气味。像是难闻的烟味。我想，该死的，谁会抽这种狗屎。

然后，我想起来了。哦。

是你。

前搭档说过的“疯狂的味道”，马蒂一无所知。他说，那尝起来像“铝，和灰”，但谁会用指头伸进烟灰里，然后放在舌尖上品尝呢？即使是小孩也不会。但马蒂想起——后来当他躺在医院病床上回忆起来——当他踏进那间酒吧的门槛，吸进第一口空气的时候，他对拉斯特的话有了点模糊的概念。

那种气味，曾经充满了他的车（无论是驾驶座还是副驾座），涌进他大脑中某个不知名的角落，勾起了一个他迄今为止从不愿想起的名字。蓦地，他觉得颈后发僵，舌尖发麻，心脏揪紧。

蓝色骆驼。小小的白色方盒。蓝色的商标，画着缓缓走过沙漠的骆驼。半闭的眼睛，低沉的嗓音。瞬间，这些影像在眼前飞过。他的眼睛忽然被烟雾刺痛。

或许这就像“疯狂的味道”，或类似于此的，苦涩的东西。不幸的是，所有的一切都让他想起那张憔悴的脸。

你留下了如此残酷的印记，不是吗。

你相信鬼魂吗？

他觉得自己听见了那个人的声音。

马蒂犹豫着，在吧台边坐下。酒保向他转过脸。他要了马提尼。酒吧里的人寥寥无几。马蒂瞥着那些陌生人，慢慢啜着他的酒。你太神经过敏了，他对自己说。只是某种气味……很快就会忘记。他低头看着杯底。这里到处萦绕着那种气味，马蒂觉得颈后发痒。

他坐了很久。

或许我，

他开始述说，慢慢地，好像又一次走进了那个酒吧，注视着眼前的老搭档。

我曾在那里，等着你，拉斯特。

多有趣。

拉斯特闭着眼睛，呼吸着，胳膊上打着点滴。马蒂用吸管喝着水，把其余的话咽了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 这篇短文来自我原创的一些构想，结尾的情节加了一点转折。  
> 原谅我槽糕的英语;-;  
> 十分感谢你为我提供了灵感，hieroglyphics！希望你喜欢。<3


End file.
